


Secret Life of Pests

by Owffah PB (snap_shots17)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Actually 997 words, Ahh the life of a teacher, BEST VIEWED ON MOBILE, Crack, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Humor, Images Included, Kid Fic, OT13 - Freeform, Seventeen KidFic, Seventeen is just a bunch of kids in adults' bodies, You Have Been Warned, journal/ diary format, kidult, the images are HUGE on desktop/laptop sksksk sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snap_shots17/pseuds/Owffah%20PB
Summary: The life and times of a preschool teacher of 13 young boys.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46
Collections: Challenge 1: Kidult





	Secret Life of Pests

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: this work is best viewed on mobile. Images are included and in order to optimize them, desktop/laptop appearance had to be compromised.
> 
> AO3 counts the words as 877 but including the ones in the images this work hits 997.

**08/02/18**

New student today. It's the principal's son, Chan. He's here to try and warm up to the idea of being in a class before he officially enrolls next year.

Soonyoung took a liking to Chan. He couldn't help but follow Chan around. I think he wants to squish his cheeks but he's holding himself back.

Wonwoo got to Chan's cheeks first.

* * *

**08/08/18**

Seungcheol wasn't talking to anyone today.

His friends forgot to wish him a happy birthday.

Or did they?

Mingyu almost slipped, but Chan shushed him with the most adorable frowny face. 

> **MG** : Seungcheol-hyung, HA-
> 
> **C** : sssssssssssSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!
> 
> **MG** : CHOO! 
> 
> **JH** : bless you

* * *

**09/12/18**

Naptime was quite eventful today. Most of the kids fell right asleep, but Wonwoo had a harder time falling asleep. It didn't help that Soonyoung was giggling at his troubles.

He walked up to my desk looking like a disgruntled kitten and asked for a cuddle. 

I guess that's the quickest way to get him to sleep because it worked.

* * *

**09/14/18**

Music class was chaotic. Seokmin _really_ enjoyed playing with the toy drum.

Remind me to hide it before he sees it again tomorrow.

* * *

**09/15/18**

...I forgot to hide it.

Now Wonwoo is glaring from the napping area. Extra cuddles are in order.

* * *

**09/29/18**

Saw something funny during snacks, Jihoon offered Seokmin a bite of his cookie. Seokmin ate the whole thing without batting an eye. Jihoon stared at his empty hand for quite a while after that. 

Pretty sure he didn't mean to give Seokmin the whole thing.

Ming Hao laughed so hard he almost choked.

* * *

**10/04/18**

Jisoo made a bracelet for his best friend Jeonghan during crafts. He made some for Jihoon and Soonyoung too. He was kind enough to give Seungkwan one when he asked.

His _other_ best friend Seungcheol cried about it, so Jisoo made him one.

* * *

**10/25/18**

Had the kids sit with me outdoors today, Hansol jumped up and started shouting rapidly that a bug was on his hand. That's the most I've heard from him in a while.

Jun mimicked him vigorously. Mingyu screamed because he thought it flew over to him. 

We'll stay indoors tomorrow.

* * *

**10/31/18**

The kids came in costumes today... Ming Hao made Seokmin and Seungcheol cry. 

He almost made ME cry when he jumped at me during class hide and seek.

Maybe we should cancel Halloween from now on.  
  


* * *

**11/15/18**

Mingyu was running around at lunch showing off his new toothbrush. Pretty sure Seokmin used it too.

* * *

**11/28/18**

I was returning from investigating duck noises (it was Jun) when I heard Mingyu from the slide screaming, " _I'm scared to do it! What if I die?!_ "

Ming Hao yelled back, " _Then you die_!" before pushing Mingyu out of his way. 

I've never run that fast in my life. Luckily, Mingyu's only tokens were a small gash on his knee and a renewed fear of heights.

* * *

**12/04/18**

The kids played a lot with Chan today, but his tiny hands didn't stand a chance against his older brothers. It's a good thing to see how much his older brothers adore him when they gave him the gentlest Indian bap punishment.

* * *

**12/13/18**

Tried something new today, asked the kids to share their talents. Now Jun won't stop singing everything he does and all we've heard from Jihoon all day is his Groot impression. The first one was cute, but after a whole day of it, I'm ready to cry. 

He did say Wakanda forever, once. 

Once.

* * *

**12/20/18**

Jisoo's extra clothes had to be used today. Jeonghan thought it was a splendid idea to chase his classmates with a water gun.

We don't even have water guns. 

Can a kid get sued for reckless endangerment?

* * *

**12/21/18**

Jihoon lost a tooth today. He ran into the glass door while eating a lolly and a loose tooth on a sweet would have been funny if not for the potential lawsuit.

* * *

**01/17/19**

Soonyoung came in today with a kimchi-making kit for show and tell. It's not a bad idea per se, but I heard Jeonghan whispering to Jisoo about a kimchi slap. 

I don't want to know.

* * *

**01/25/19  
  
**

Had to give first aid to Seokmin and Soonyoung today. Remind me to tell the kids not to push each other's bikes anymore.   
  


* * *

**01/29/19**

Told the kids we were going on a field trip. Jun asked if we were going to space in a rocket. 

Soonyoung pouted because it reminded him of his (lack of a) rocket boost.

* * *

**02/14/19**

Valentines today. Hansol complained that Seungkwan gave him a blank heart. 

Seungkwan started crying. I had to point out that Hansol can't see the message because he was wearing the red-tinted glasses from the dress-up box.

* * *

**02/26/19**

Parents' Day tomorrow. I think my anxiousness was showing on my face today when I sent the kids home. Seungcheol held my hand before he left and said, "It's okay to be sad, teacher. So you can cheer up soon!" 

He's right, I should take a page from these kids' lightheartedness.

It's going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Most moments inspired by actual Seventeen shenanigans. :)


End file.
